


The Inquisitor and The Lady

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because of Reasons, Divine Leliana (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fen'Harel (Dragon Age) Being an Asshole, Implied Sexual Content, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Meant To Be, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Catherine Graves is a single mom, her ex, NYPD detective Jonathan Moore is intent on getting his son, but over Cat's dead body! When Cat wishes for a safe place for her son, she never expected that place to be a new world!*RELATIONSHIP TAGS HAVE CHANGED!This was going to be a Cullen/MGiT story but I really like my Maxwell Trevelyan! He's so kind and thoughtful and needed some love too!Catherine is loosely based off of Kharis_Kreations Winter Lavellan check her out on Twitter @KharisKreations!
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Leliana & Warden (Dragon Age), Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ahead of the game for Dragon Age Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's theme song is She's so Gone from the Disney film Lemonade Mouth!

Catherine woke with a start. The same nightmare had plagued her since she was a child; She stood in front of a mass riot, a spear sails through the sky, striking her and the man she is protecting behind her, down. It was so real, she could feel the pain like a jolt of electricity through her chest. Shaking her head, she looked in the cradle across from her bed, her son sleeping soundly. 

Looking at her phone it was only five in the morning. She had become used to Jaxon waking up at this time to eat. Now he was eating more fewer times a day. She had never thought she'd be a single mom at twenty-four years old, but she couldn't stay with Jaxon's father. He had been cheating for months, maybe even the entire four years they had been together. 

Just as she was setting up to make her and her son breakfast, her apartment buzzer went off. Someone was downstairs, probably her neighbor Liza, who always came home drunk and without her keys. Moving to the video screen that connected to the security camera above the front door, it was  _ him. _ "What do you want, Jonathan? It's five in the morning." Catherine asked, exasperated.

"I want to see my son, you stupid bitch!" Jonathan said, looking angrily at the camera, his NYPD badge shining in the light of the small porch.

"You didn't want to see him when he was born seven months ago. He's asleep, and you're not welcome here." She said, flipping off the screen knowing he couldn't see her. 

She watched as he stalked off, and replaced his gun to it's holster before rushing around her apartment and packing the few things she owned. Her parents owned the apartment building, she would leave a note and text them when she got to wherever she decided to go.

_ Mom & Dad, _

_ Jonathan showed up and I took Jaxon somewhere safe. I love you.  _

_ Cat _

Waking her son, she packed his clothes into her tactical-style diaper bag, changed and dressed him in a warm sleeper before strapping him into his infant seat. Tossing on a pair of leggings and a camisole under her leather jacket, she pulled the diaper bag onto her back, grabbed her purse and duffle bag in one hand, her son and her boots in the other as she quietly made her way to the parking garage and her blue Mazda CX-3.

  
  


Catherine clicked Jaxon's seat into the base, handing him a bottle before tossing their bags into the hatchback and quickly slipping her boots on and speeding off into the night towards JFK airport. 

The problem was, this single mother and her son never made it to the airport...


	2. The Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Jaxon have been in Thedas for two weeks following the car accident that Jonathan orchestrated. Without a clue as to where she came from (specifically) she travels up the Frostbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice the title and tags have changed! As I finished writing this chapter, I realized this was NOT going to be a Cullen fic.

Catherine woke to the sound of her son screaming, but it wasn't a scream of pain. Jaxon was  _ laughing _ ! A large dog was sitting next to her son's car seat in the snow. But it was October, there was no snow yet. 

She sat up, and touched a sore spot on her forehead. Her fingers came away bloody as her head swam and throbbed. Letting out a hiss as she stood, she pulled the pack onto her back; she'd need it for her son. Then she unlatched his straps and carried him while the large dog followed happily.

"Where are we, Jax?" Catherine asked her son rhetorically as she sat on a nearby boulder to pull out his snowsuit and get it on him. The wind bit at her exposed skin and it was so dark she could barely see what she was grabbing out of the bag. She could feel the two large containers of formula she kept in the bag, that'd only last her a month, maybe six weeks? 

Diapers, thank goodness they were the cloth kind because her son was allergic to Huggies. Clothes, his little shoes, three bottles. Suddenly, Catherine was glad to have purchased such a large diaper bag when she could feel the fleece-lined snowsuit and quickly pulled it out.

***One week later***

Catherine had stumbled upon a village that had been destroyed by an avalanche, a broken, burned wooden sign said  _ HAVEN _ in what used to be gorgeous calligraphy. Tents lay scattered outside wooden gates holding back a mountain of snow, but they were handmade, thick canvas and wool tents like the kind in old films. 

She also found a wooden chest full of women's clothing that was buried under snow. She shoved two pairs of the pants into her bag, along with three shirts that had funny clasps and a large, blue fur-mantled cloak which she quickly put on. She had found a large basket two days into her walking around aimlessly through snow and trees and Jaxon was carefully bundled into it, asleep. 

Catherine fixed some of the scattered canvas into a makeshift tent before laying down the cloak she had found and laid on it. She pulled her son close, keeping them both warm near a small fire she had started. Cat and her son were asleep in minutes.

***Five Days Later***

Catherine and Jaxon had been basically following a mountain path for nearly a week before coming upon what reminded Cat of a war camp. From Game of Thrones. Tents as far as the eye could see, banners with a weird eye and sword on it. A large keep or holdfast up in the mountains. This dream was becoming too real as Catherine rubbed her eyes to adjust to the dark.

The dog that had found them was aptly named Ranger over the two weeks they had been wandering aimlessly. Cat never thought she would be following a dog towards safety, especially a dog that looked like a Cane Corso. 

She had also found a long dagger while they camped in the destroyed village and kept it. She realized how useful it had become when she had to hunt for food. Jax had started taking a couple steps as they sat in a densely wooded area outside the holdfast. His squeals of accomplishment echoed while his loose brown curls bobbed as he held onto Ranger's back. 

That's when Ranger got defensive; Cat heard the clang of metal hitting cold wood. Ranger bared his teeth and gently nudged the tiny tot towards his mother as the sound of footsteps grew closer. Ranger barked in warning as a man in strange clothes and three more followed him. 

"They must be half-frozen!" A young man said as he slid a sword back into its sheath at his hip.

"They don't  _ seem _ half-frozen. Still have all their fingers, Inquisitor." The one who stood in the front said as he stood against a tree and flipped his hair out of his face in a flourish.

Catherine looked between the four men; The one against the tree was definitely used to upper class living, the one with the sword was the obvious leader. Then there was the large one with horns, she didn't know  _ what _ to think of that. Lastly was a short, stocky , red haired man with a large crossbow who was smiling at her son and making faces. "Catherine Graves, this is Jaxon and Ranger." She said, stuttering a bit in shock. The eyes on their armor looked like the banners at the war camp.

"Good name for a mabari hound. So you're Ferelden?" The one they called 'the Inquisitor' asked.

"Sure? I actually don't remember where I'm from. I hit my head. Most of the last couple of weeks have been on instinct to protect myself and my son." She said, nodding to the boy in the short man's arms.

"Maxwell Trevelyan, this is Dorian, Varric, and The Iron Bull. Let's get you back to Skyhold." Max said as he held out a hand to Catherine, who's dark brown curls were matted to her scalp.

Catherine picked her bag up from the ground, and took Maxwell's hand. Ranger relaxed and stepped next to Varric, who had Jaxon asleep in his arms.


End file.
